


We Might as Well Be Strangers

by ElegantFeatherDuster



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantFeatherDuster/pseuds/ElegantFeatherDuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern semi-college AU where Loki is a pizza delivery boy for Thor's Pizza, Tony is getting yet another degree and none of that matters because this fic is 100% porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Might as Well Be Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [the Pizza AU](http://inelegantfeatherduster.tumblr.com/tagged/pizza%20au) over on tumblr.

It seems like only a moment ago that Loki had been glaring at the admittedly handsome man trying too hard to flirt with him on his very last delivery of the night and now that same handsome man has his tongue in Loki's mouth. It's a much better use for it than what he was doing before because Loki can shamelessly admit that Tony, a name he only knows from the order slip on the pizza, has a very talented tongue.

The hallway wall is hard and unforgiving against his back, a contrast to Tony, hot and solid against his front, pressed so close that Loki can feel the immensely distracting shape of Tony's cock against his thigh.

For a few minutes, it's good enough just to say like that, kissing wet and dirty like teenagers, but so much better because they're old enough to know what they're doing. But Loki has to breathe eventually and the moment he takes to pull back and suck in air is the one that Tony uses to start pressing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw.

Loki laughs, indulges him, and tips his head back against the wall to expose the skin of his throat to further exploration. He looks without really seeing at the pale white expanse of the ceiling while Tony sets to work exploring what seems like every last line of the raven on Loki's neck with his tongue and teeth. He seems enraptured by it, fascinated by the ink lying just below the surface and although Loki is already breathless, half hard and beyond caring that it's a poor idea to sleep with a virtual stranger, he lets Tony keep it up for a while. He allows his eyes to fall closed and basks in the rare sensation of being the center of someone's universe, if only for a little while.

Eventually, he realizes he's just gone boneless against the wall, arms hanging uselessly by his sides when they could easily be doing other things like guiding his hands under the hem of Tony's shirt; a problem that he rectifies immediately. Tony makes an encouraging noise in his throat and returns the gesture, slipping calloused fingers under Loki's awful, garish red Thor's Pizza uniform shirt to brush fingertips across the tender skin of his stomach and over the curve of his hips before they disappear under the waistband of his jeans. It's no real surprise that Tony is a tease, not with all that flirting from before, so Loki rolls his hips forward sinuously, giving him a little encouragement, and tugs Tony's shirt up with clear intent.

Tony brings his arms up over his head obligingly, grinning at him all through the few seconds it takes to remove his shirt entirely and toss it to the hallway floor. The action musses up his hair in a way that's both ridiculous and endearing and makes Loki want to run his fingers through it thoroughly. Tony laughs and lets him, turning to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist with a brush of his beard against skin.

“Bed,” Loki murmurs, using his grip on Tony's hair to reel him in close until they're sharing breaths.

“Sorry, I sleep in a coffin,” Tony jokes after a pause, kissing him again as his hands meander their way down Loki's chest towards the zipper on his jeans.

“Well as long as you can still get it up, being undead and all,” Loki chuckles and pushes Tony encouragingly away from him and down the hall. Tony walks backwards towards one of the nearest doorways, watching Loki pad after him with intent. He stops only once he reaches the opening, bracing hands on either side of the frame and leaning forward with a shit-eating grin.

“Only naked people allowed,” he says, eyes dancing as he looks Loki over from head to toe in the most obvious way possible. Loki rolls his eyes and shucks his shirt off over his head, then pauses, waits and gives Tony an incredulous look when he doesn't budge an inch.

“Too bad. But I should probably be getting home anyway,” Loki says, shrugging and glancing down at the crumpled pile of his shirt like he's contemplating putting it back on. He certain Tony doesn't believe him in the slightest, but it's a good enough counter move or else Tony gets too impatient with the game. Either way, Tony drags him close and does the rest of the work for him, pulling open his pants and pushing them down as he mouths his way across the shape of Loki's shoulder.

Loki pushes him into the room, barely sparring a glance for the furnishings as he steps out of his pants and steers Tony towards the bed. He feels he's justified in giving Tony a hard shove when he's close enough and grins at the surprised noise Tony makes as he tips unexpectedly backwards and lands on his back with an undignified bounce.

Looking up at him from the bed, Tony sucks in a breath and his eyes go a little wide. It's oddly gratifying.

“Fuck, you do look good naked,” he breathes.

“Did you think I wouldn't?” Loki asks, raising his eyebrows disdainfully from where he's standing unashamedly over Tony with his hands on his hips.

“No, it's just better than I imagined,” Tony says as he lifts his hips and with Loki's help, struggles out of the last of his clothing as quickly as the two of them can manage. Then, before Loki can do anything about it, Tony has grabbed both of his arms and is hauling him down onto the bed, executing some kind of complicated maneuver that ends up with Loki face down in the pillows and Tony kneeling somewhere behind him.

He hears an impressed whistle which is something he didn't think people really did in real life until now and when he props himself up on his elbows and twists around to raise his eyebrows again, he finds Tony staring at the tattoo that spans both his shoulders and extends half way down his back. It's easy, he thinks, to forget he has tattoos unless he's looking in a mirror. They're simply a part of him and likely will be for the rest of his life. But Tony seems to think they all deserve some kind of special attention and sets to work mapping this one with his tongue like he did the last.

“I think you find that more pleasing than I do,” Loki mumbles into his crossed arms on the pillow, trying to pretend like he isn't enjoying the attention quite as much as he is. Tony doesn't reply, but his path starts to head lower, following the curve of Loki's spine down until Loki is certain he'll have to stop. Except that he doesn't and oh, fuck, Loki thinks as he gasps in surprise and arousal both.

His hips twitch, making Tony curl fingers around them to hold him still as he teases and twists his tongue against Loki's entrance, making him gasp over and over again, sometimes in the shape of Tony's name and sometimes nothing but wordless sounds he has no control over. It would be embarrassing except that Tony seems to like it, if the way he continues trying to drag more sounds out of him is any indication.

As his muscles relax, Tony pushes deeper, eager and relentless and Loki wonders if he could ever come just from this, maybe not today but someday. That way lies madness, he knows, because this could easily be a one night stand. But right this moment he doesn't care and just wants more of Tony's delicious, hot tongue sliding into him.

“Tony-” he chokes out brokenly and makes a pitiful sound he'll never admit to producing when he feels Tony pull away, sliding hands down his thighs affectionately and leaning back to examine his handiwork.

Loki is sure he makes quite the sight like this, breathing too hard with his legs spread wide, naked and exposed.

“God, you are gorgeous,” Tony murmurs, hands still moving as though we wants to touch every last inch of skin.

“Tony,” Loki demands, twisting once again to glare over his shoulder.

“Alright, alright,” Tony chuckles, leaning over him to reach for his bedside table with one hand braced on the small of Loki's back.

He slicks three of his fingers and with the other hand encourages Loki to go up on his knees, ass in the air. The first finger slides in easily because of Tony's efforts so far and then that damnable tongue is back, working in tandem with his fingers to stretch Loki open and take him apart.

Time starts to slip in bits and pieces after that. Loki could swear Tony has been teasing him for hours, but the delicious stretch of Tony's second finger feels like it happened only a moment ago. The third feels like it follows right after and when Tony pushes them all deep and quirks them just so, it sends a fresh wave of want through him so strong it makes him moan. There's a puff of breath that's definitely a laugh behind him, the smug bastard, and then the bed shifts and his fingers are gone again, leaving Loki empty and deeply unhappy about it.

It takes Tony only a moment to run a hand over his own cock once, twice, three times to slick it and then he moves again to line their bodies up.

The first press of his cock slipping inside makes Loki gasp and clench, which in turn makes Tony dig his fingers a little harder into the skin of Loki's ass that's he's spreading wide to get a better look.

“Easy,” he says gently. 

“Shut up and move faster,” Loki says, aiming for commanding but missing the mark and ending up breathless instead.

In blatant display of disobedience, Tony decides to take his sweet time and although Loki manages to surprise him by rocking back hard and taking half his length in one go, Tony gets smarter after that and holds Loki still for the rest of it. By the time he's completely buried, Loki is desperate and twisting his fingers into the sheets so hard his knuckles are turning white.

Tony pulls almost all the way out until just the head of his cock is still inside, and then he trusts back in, steady and hard and smirks at the long, deep moan that Loki's lets out like he's never felt anything better in his life. Loki rocks back to meet him on the next one, eagerly chasing the feeling of being filled by Tony's cock.

Tony repeats the motion again a third time, breaths coming harder while he struggles to maintain his composure. He wants to watch Loki fall apart under him bit by bit, to watch him shake and gasp and forget for a while whatever it is that made him look so sad when he first showed up at Tony's door.

He slides his hands up the planes of Loki's narrow back, following after them until he's stretched out over him and able to press a kiss under his ear. Loki twists around, seeking and Tony kisses him properly, groaning into the heat of his mouth as he snaps his hips forward a little faster, unable to resist. Then Tony shifts and finds an angle that has Loki cursing and burying his head in his arms again and gasping out a litany of “just like that” and “don't stop, Tony, don't stop, please-” as he rocks back seeking more with every movement.

Loki never really thought of himself as all that vocal in bed, but he supposes there's a first time for everything, including really fantastic sex with a customer. Bad ideas have never seemed better than in this moment, especially when Tony reaches around and his fingers curl around Loki's cock. They begin to stroke him fast and firm with just a little flourish at the end sometimes that's so stupidly like what little he knows of Tony, that it makes him smile despite himself.

Just when Loki starts to feel the first sparks of his impending orgasm building, Tony starts thrusting harder, losing his rhythm. He swears against Loki's shoulder, twisting his wrist and stroking faster, apparently determined to get Loki off before he finishes himself. It's a goal that Loki is all too willing to help him achieve.

Loki chokes out Tony's name when he comes, blindingly hard, all over Tony's sheets. The tight clench of his body as he does drags a surprised groan out of Tony who manages only a few more thrusts before he follows, spilling into Loki's body.

The collapse forward together and Loki lets him stay where he is for a few minutes until he gets too heavy and too hot and the feeling of him inside is more unpleasant than not. Then he shoves Tony off and groans, turning onto his side so that they're facing each other across a narrow channel of empty bed.

Tony is the first to grin, his mouth splitting into something tired, honest and affectionate. Loki feels himself returning it with a smaller one before he can stop himself and then promptly hides his face in the pillow with a huff.

Tony laughs at him, again, because he's a little shit and closes the gap between them, wrapping an arm around Loki's waist.

“Shut up,” Loki tells him with not nearly enough feeling.

“Delivery boys are supposed to take my orders, not the other way around,” Tony teases, letting his hand wander casually lower until he can slide two fingers into where Loki is still slick and full of his come.

Loki gasps in surprise and arches at the sensitive, vaguely sore feeling of it, then laughs and shoves at Tony weakly.  
  
“Stop, stop,” he says and gasps again with Tony quirks them. “I don't have magical, god-like stamina,” he says, torn between indignation and amusement.

“Too bad,” Tony says, adding a third finger just to watch Loki twitch and gasp again. He'd go again right now if he could, just to drag a few more noises out of Loki and to see how he'd react the second time while he was still boneless and sensitive from the first. It's so tempting, but he knows neither of them would be able to manage it. So he pulls his fingers away, wiping them on sheets that are probably already ruined or at least in need of a good wash and wraps his arms around Loki with a lazy, unconcerned hum.

Loki forces him to move over, away from the wet spot, and then consents to curl up against him in his bed which Loki only just now thinks is unnecessarily large for one college student living alone. He resolves to ask about it in the morning and closes his eyes, listening to the even sound of Tony's breathing until he too falls asleep.


End file.
